He was right
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: "Peeta!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I start running towards him and the flames faded away as I did. Katniss/Peeta, It contains spoilers of Mockingjay, hope you enjoy


**A/N: Contains spoilers about Mockingjay, read at you own risk, hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, if i did Finnick and Prim would not be dead**

* * *

I hear Peeta's handcuffs slide down the support as he settles in. "I wonder how she'll make up her mind.

"_Oh that I do know." I can just catch Gale's last words through the layer of fur. "Katniss will pick whoever she thinks she can't survive without"_

I close my eyes reflecting on the words Gale had said what seemed so long ago. although in reality it was only a few months before. He quietly snores beside me and look over, Peeta. Peacefully resting for the day ahead of him, ahead of us, our lives were one now. Anything emotionally difficult we did together, and we were going to do this together. I slowly drifted off into a torrent of dreams that haunted me every night since the first games.

_The air seemed cold and I didn't know where I was. "Katniss?" I hear the quiet, shy voice of my sister "Are you dead to?" she asks. I shake my head in disbelief. "Why did you let me die Katniss?" It is a new voice this time. Rue came in and held my little sisters hand. _

"_I didn't!" I scream at the top of my lungs trying to tell both of them that I didn't want them, to die but no sound comes out, I start sobbing _

"_I tried to save you Rue I really did" I'm on the ground now rocking back and forth"_

_More people who died start grabbing each other's hands and making a circle around me. Finnick, Cinna, Boggs, Madge, The tribute from the first games. They were coming closer and closer and I felt like I was suffocating. They looked exactly like when they died, Finnick's face cut and bleeding. Cinna with a black eye and blood gushing from a wound on the side of his head. Rue with a flower in her hair and a spear through her stomach. And Prim, my precious Primrose, her blonde hair in a braid and her ducktail sticking out from behind, the terrified look on her face that I knew must have been there when I bomb went off. _

_Then he came, the fog came first as Prim and Rue parted to let him in. The smell hit me next, roses. I shudder and then her appears out of the fog. _

"_Do you see what you did to them?" he asks with his voice filled with amusement. "You killed them!" I shake my head furiously._

"_No, no I didn't." I try talking but yet again, no sound came out. "And now you can watch him die too" he grinned evilly as one by one people caught fire. _

_The fire morphed the image. I was now standing in the first arena. Peeta was one hundred feet in front of me. I tried running to him but the length between us only grew. Then I saw it flames coming from behind him. Licking at his heels as he slowly walked towards me. "Katniss save me." He screamed "I love you Katniss please save me" and then if in slow motion he fell back into the flames._

"Peeta!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I start running towards him and the flames faded away as I did. I coughed because of the smoke but kept sprinting towards him.

_I grab his limp body and hold it in my arms. "Peeta" I cried, "Please don't leave me, I can't live without you." I cling to his body even closer "Peeta, Baby please no!" I am practically shouting now. I look down at his limp, cold body and just cry. A noise in the distant moves coming closer and closer cause me to look up. It's Peeta._

"You did this to me" He snarls, "You cheated me, you never loved me, it was all a game!" Sobs rake my body even more than before. "No, No Peeta I do love you, I will always love you!" Then it went white.

"Katniss, wake up, baby please?" I hear a male voice plead, "Baby your okay its okay" I register the strong, soft, warm hands that wrapped themselves around my body. "Peeta?" I whisper opening my eyes

"Shh baby, it's okay I'm here" His voice soft

"B-but snow, he killed you," I sobbed "He killed you" I fell back onto his bare chest and he strokes my hair.

"Katniss, I'm right here im not going anywhere" Violent sobs still raked my body, his left hand finding its way to my back rubbing it and slowly those rubs turn into his fingers tracing a picture. My scared sobs slowly turned into silent tears. I took a shaky breath trying to calm down. He tilts my chin upward making me stare into his bright blue eyes, even in the dark they shone.

"Real or not real?" I asked in a whisper. "Real, I love you Katniss I will never leave you"

"Katniss, what was it about" He asked once I calmed down. "Everyone who died, they were blaming me, and then snow said I could watch you die too, and then I did, I watched you die in the arena" I start to cry again.

"Baby, I'm safe, and I will always keep you safe, nothing can get us anymore" He said so reassuringly "I promise" I pulled back from him smiling "I believe you" and he pulled me in against his chest again as we gently fell back against the mattress.

We sat there for minutes but they felt like hours and I could have just stayed like that forever when he broke the calming silence.

"Katniss, do you love me? Real or not real?" I lay there in silence for a moment, pondering what I am going to say and for the first time in a long time, I am fully sure of myself. "Real" a grin breaks out on his face enlightening his blue eyes even more "Ever since the cave"

So Gale was right.

I ended up choosing who I couldn't survive without, because I could never deal with the nightmare without Peeta. He is my rock.

I realize that what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.

Peeta started humming as my eyelids become heavy.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

And I feel asleep peacefully in Peeta's arms no more nightmares penetrating the barrier of his strong body.

* * *

I am currently working a story about Katniss and Peeta after the rebellion i hope to have the first chapter up soon and i hope you read it So if you liked this story review please XD


End file.
